Time and Place
by Yume Hanabi
Summary: Gaius was determined to test Wingul's ability to concentrate on the meeting.


**Note:** I know I'm supposed to be writing the next chapter of Fractured Lives, but I wanted fun fluff, so I attempted fun fluff. Rated M for sexual themes.

* * *

><p><em>This is not the time.<em>

He did not say it out loud, of course, because that would have drawn the room's attention, but Wingul hoped very much that Gaius would read the words in his glare. Thinking again, he probably did. His king was most likely imagining him say those words in his mind, down to the tone and intonations, and this was probably the reason his eyes were sparkling with mirth even when his expression remained neutral.

Gaius knew, and he did not care. Worse, it was precisely _because_ this was neither the time nor place that he was doing it.

It had started by accident. After hours of listening to ministers droning on about boring topics, Wingul had started to feel fidgety and had shifted his position to sit more comfortably. That is when his leg had accidentally brushed against his king's, who was sitting to his left at the edge of the conference table. Gaius had then nudged him with his foot, only for him to do the same in retaliation. He had enjoyed the small, childish distraction, but unfortunately Gaius had then seemingly decided that it would be a shame to leave it at that and had begun to rub his leg against his. Sensing the danger, he had tried to move out it of reach, when Gaius's hand fell on his lap and held him in place. He was now caressing his thigh under the table, and it was becoming increasingly harder to focus on what one of their ministers was saying about Hamil's yearly crops.

A tingling sensation was running through his leg, and he felt his face start to heat up. He bowed down his head so that his hair would conceal his flushed cheeks, and tried to concentrate on the minister's voice. The meeting would be over soon, he thought. He just needed to hold out a little longer...

But Gaius was testing his self-control, and would not let him off so easily. Maintaining a perfectly indifferent expression for the sake of their audience (who, fortunately, were either focusing on the speaker or trying not to fall asleep and thus were not paying their side of the table attention), he was slowly moving up his hand to a more sensitive area. It took Wingul every ounce of willpower to stay silent. He closed his eyes shut and held his breath, then shakily let it out, trying to regain his composure.

Gaius would pay for this.

Up his hand went, until it reached his groin. There it stopped and rose, hovering over his crotch but not quite touching it. Wingul tightened his muscles in anticipation, but after a few seconds the hand was back on his knee again, and Wingul was torn between relief and disappointment.

Gaius then leaned towards him and murmured teasingly, audible to none but him, "The meeting is almost over." His breath on his ear, his deep voice as a bare whisper, his hand making its way up on his thigh again... It was all too much to Wingul, and he cursed in his mind as he felt that his pants were becoming too tight for him.

He started writing furiously to distract himself. To onlookers, he merely looked like he was taking notes about something the king had told him. But underneath his bangs, his cheeks were red and he was biting his lip. And on the sheet of paper, it was not notes about the meeting but obscenities in Long Dau written out phonetically. In his mind he was swearing to take revenge for this defeat. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Gaius could not completely suppress a smirk.

At long last, the minister's report came to an end, and the hand suddenly left him as Gaius rose to declare the meeting over. Wingul stayed hunched over his notes, still pretending to write while waiting for the others to leave the room. Gaius lingered besides him, slowly gathering his own notes and putting them in order.

When the last official left and the doors closed behind him, Wingul got up and gave Gaius the most murderous glare he could muster, which only elicited a wicked smirk in response.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

Wingul realized he must not have looked very convincing, with his flushed cheeks and swollen lip.

"Someone could have seen—"

"They did not. You made sure of that. I must say, I am quite impressed by your ability to conceal yourself. That was a battle well fou—umpf."

Wingul interrupted him with a rough kiss. He pressed his body tightly against him, communicating his desire.

A little voice in his head was telling him that it was not the place, that anyone could walk in on them, but he was done worrying about times and places. All that mattered at present was the man in his arms, the faint taste of chocolate on his tongue as they passionately kissed, the sensations he gave him. When they broke the kiss, before Gaius could say anything, he pushed him back into his chair and sat atop his lap, straddling him. He kissed him again. This kiss started gently, their lips pressing against each other softly, but soon their tongues found each other again and Wingul welcomed the bliss. He was completely aroused now.

"You...", he told Gaius in between kisses, a little short for breath but with a look he meant to be serious, "...are not leaving this room with clean hands."

Gaius laughed heartily at that. His eyes were bright and his smile wide, and Wingul realized as his heart skipped a beat that he was now smiling too.

"I wasn't expecting to."

Somehow, his hands had already found their way into his pants.


End file.
